Geoffrey Rider
|datebirth = December 16, 1865 |placebirth = Los Angeles, U.S.A. |datedeath = March 24, 1941 |placedeath = Noble City |home = Sofasi |function = Teacher, Statesman |language = English |religion = Protestant (until 1884), atheist (until his death) |spouse = Louise Toolman |party affn = Indepedent }} Geoffrey Edward Rider was a Lovian teacher and politician, serving as the first Governor of Clymene, as well as Mayor of Sofasi. Rider had many interests, including poetry, music and science, and has been described as a polymath. A major early political figure, Rider was much loved by the people of Clymene and was known as a respected advisor of Queen Lucy. Rider served the second-most terms (five) as Governor of Clymene, behind James Moreland. Biography Early years Rider was born into a rather poor family in Los Angeles, to William and Emma (née Houseman). Before Geoffrey's birth, his father moved in San Francisco, looking for a job. For several years he grew up with his mother and her brother, John Houseman. In 1870, the whole Rider family left Los Angeles for San Francisco. However, things didn't go much better and William Rider was considering moving to New York. However, when Arthur Noble returned from his first voyage to Lovia, he decided to follow him. The Riders were among the 1500 people that came in Lovia in 1876. He was a studious boy, a trait which both his parents encouraged. As he entered his teenage years, Geoffrey began to show a great interest in literature and philosophy. He read many books, while his favourite authors were Sir Walter Scott and Charles Dickens. Despite his father's desire to see him a lawyer, Geoffrey decided to become a teacher. In 1883 he moved in Noble City, in order to study. While there, he came in touch with many progressive ideas, shaping his own ideology. Until then, he was a Protestant (although not very religious), but he soon became an atheist. He also was influenced by ancient Stoic writers. After finishing his studies he visited his uncle in San Francisco. As a teacher Rider started teaching in 1888. He proved a progressive educator, as he used rather advanced (for the time) methods of teaching. He was much loved by his students and was respected by his colleagues. In 1889, Geoffrey met Louise Toolman, whose family had just come from California. The very next year they married and they had their first child (a boy later named Chistopher) in 1891. During that period, Geoffrey first visited Clymene Creek with his family, a place he really loved. Throughout his career, he frequently organised school excursions there. In the early years of the twentieth century, Geoffrey became active in politics. He was much interested in Sofasi's public affairs and supported the unification of Northern Territory with the Kingdom of Lovia. When Arthur II declared that Northern Territory would be a new state, Geoffrey traveled to Noble City, where he was introduced to some important people. At the elections of 1905, the first in Lovia's history, he was elected Governor. Oddly enough, Geoffrey was also the only candidate for Sofasi's mayoralty. As a Governor and Mayor The first thing Geoffrey did as the new Governor, was to accelerate the construction of Stockton Harbor, named after a personality he admired. He believed that this could bring more immigrants in Sofasi and Lovia in general. Indeed many Chinese and a few Americans came to Sofasi, leading to a dramatic increase of the population. However, the living conditions weren't the best possible; new arrivals had to encounter many problems, mainly concering housing and feeding. As a result, many of the older inhabitants were dissatisfied. In 1906 Rider founded a small hospital and bought the building that soon became Clymene Court House. He also wanted to lead an expedition through the Asian Island to search for possible dwelling locations, but the King didn't give his permission. A few weeks before the second elections, Rider's opponents accused him of corruption and cronyism, severely damaging his reputaton. It was soon proved that these charges were completely unfounded, but Geoffrey didn't stand again for a second term. The quiet years Rider continued as Sofasi's mayor until 1909, however, contributing a lot to the town's expansion. In 1907 he returned to his teaching career and in 1908 he was appointed headmaster of the school. During that period, he started reading American poetry, especially Edgar Allan Poe. It is said he loved reading Whitman's poems near Clymene Creek and tried to inculcate his passion for literature in his students. Rider quitted teaching in 1911 and took up violin lessons. He didn't prove that talented, but he never stopped practicing. He looked after his violin with much care, calling it "perhaps the most beautiful item I own". Beside his artistic concerns, Geoffey became interested in politics again. He was quite surprised to learn that the people of Clymene had not forgotten him and so he decided to submit his candidancy once again. Four terms as Governor Rider won the elections over his opponent Lucas O'BrianO'Brian was Clymene's Governor during Rider's absence and one of those who accused Rider of corruption and gave an enthusiastic speech before Sofasi's residents. During his first term, Rider focussed on Clymene's infrastructure. He renovated the hospital and founded the Seaside Garden, the current Walled Beach Garden. He intended to repair Sofasi's roads, but this project wasn't completed due to lack of funds. All these works left little money to the state, but Sofasi saw important prosperity. Rider was easily elected three more times. Rider attached great importance to the protection of the citizens. He re-organized the police force, following George Smith's example. He also tried to stop discrimination against Chinese and other Asian inhabitants of Clymene, although not always successfully. Once more, he wanted to establish a new settlement on Asian Island, but he wasn't given an permission. In 1915, he visited Noble City, in order to ask more susidies from King Arthur II. During that trip, he met future Queen Lucy, who would later consider Rider as one of her most trusted consultants. Even though Rider had so many things in mind, he always found time for his hobbies. He now rarely played the violin, but he started writing his own poems. Most of them were short and inspired by contemporary poets, such as T.S. Eliot. Geoffrey's wife, Louise, wanted him to publish his works, but Rider never did. Rider is known for his help in establishing new settlements and helping new ethnic minorities in keeping their culture and able to make a living in Clymene. Most notably he helped in establishing Cornwall which is a east coat Hamlet that is mostly British. Later years and death After his fifth term (1917 - 1919) Rider didn't put candidancy again. "I feel tired, but delighted," he claimed. He focussed on his family and personal interests, which now included a fervor for science. Personal life Rider has two children. He is also the first person inthe state to have owned a car, bringing in a 1901 Oldsmobile from the US to Sofasi in 1902. Legacy The prestigious historian Archibald Fawk, in his book A New Nation Born: Lovia's Early History, refers to him as "an almost forgotten figure of Lovian history, having done so many great things". What is more, Fawk calls him a 'true polymath', as he had various interests. The Rider Primary School in Sofasi is named after him. Quotes References Category:Person Category:Dead person Category:Governor of Clymene Category:Mayor Category:Teacher Category:Protestant Category:Atheist Category:Poet